The Perfect Storm
by Abby Bergenham
Summary: Derek shows up at the house after faking his own death for the president.
1. He's Back

It was a Saturday night and Meredith and the kids stayed up late watching cartoons and eating popcorn. All three kids had fallen asleep on the couch, there was popcorn everywhere, and 3 different colored sippy cups sitting on the floor. Her family was perfect, except for the fact that her husband died in a car crash years ago. She finally got up and carried all the kids to their beds, one by one. She turned on Zo's nightlight, she knew that if she woke up in the middle of the night and her light wasn't on she would freak out, she was scared of the dark. She headed back to the living room and was picking up their mess. She wasn't on call and fell asleep on the couch.

She woke up a few hours later to a knock on the door. It was 1 am and she was very annoyed someone would be knocking on her door this late at night. She pulled her blanket around her and opened the door.

"Hey, Meredith."

She was in complete shock. It was Derek. Her dead husband was at the door. She just stared, probably for 5 minutes. She thought this was all a dream, yet she hoped it wasn't.

He seemed to know what she was thinking.

"This isn't a dream, Meredith. I'm back. Can I come in?"

"Yeah.. yeah…" she was drowsy, confused and scared. Was she dead? Did she die and Derek was coming to take her back up to Heaven?

Derek walked in.

"Meredith, you aren't dead. It's really me. I'm alive. I have so much to explain, can we sit?" he looked at her with the same look he always had, pure love and happiness to see her.

They sat down on the couch and he held her hand.

"Meredith, I missed you. I missed you, and the kids, Amelia, my mom, and sisters everyone. I needed to come back to see you guys."

"We thought you were dead. I pulled the plug. We had a funeral. What do you mean you needed to come back and see us?"

"The president decided that we should fake my death and change my name. I honestly have no clue how you guys had that funeral because I definitely wasn't there." he chuckled, "We faked my death and continued working on the brain mapping project. Every night since then I regretted leaving you and the kids, and Grey Sloan, and my mom and sisters. So I came back."

She stared, she didn't know what to say. She was happy, mad, scared, pissed, and didn't know how to react. She knew she couldn't yell, she didn't want to wake up the kids. Oh my god, the kids. He doesn't even know Ellis existed.

All she could do was cry, she cried from happiness, from sadness, from being so angry that she didn't have any other way to react. She just sobbed. She heaved and then she kissed him. It felt natural. Not like the forced kisses she'd been having with all the other men since he 'died'. It felt right and she wanted it to last forever. He was the love of her life and he was back. Right now she didn't want to think about him leaving their family, she just wanted to be with her husband.


	2. Talking

The next morning, she woke up to the sound of Ellis crying. She headed to her room and picked her up. She changed her and put her back to bed, she knew that if she continued crying she would wake Zola and Bailey up. She still hadn't told Derek about Ellis and she still needed to know more, know why he left to work for the president and abandon their family, the family he said was the most important thing in his entire life.

She still didn't know if he knew about Amelia's tumor. Finding out about her tumor would break his heart.

She headed to the guest room, she had made him sleep there last night in case any of the kids came into her room during the night. She knocked on the door,

"Derek, we need to talk."

He sat up, he had saw the article about her new skin flap on Meghan's abdomen. He was smiling and congratulated her on it. She smiled and sat down on the end of the bed.

"Derek, you are going to need to explain to me what the hell happened to you. We had a funeral, and I pulled the plug, I fled to Boston for a year, had a baby, and Alex brought me back!"

"You had a baby?" He asked, he set down the article and stared deep into her eyes. It was that look he had whenever Addison had come and talked to Meredith.

"Yes, after you died I found out I was pregnant, with you baby. Zo, Bailey, and I all lived in an apartment in Boston for a year. I didn't talk to anyone here at all. I had the baby and they called Alex, he was my power of attorney, and he brought me and the kids back home, and then we moved into him and Jo's house. Derek, you missed so much while you were gone. I mean it has been 3 years. You missed Zo's first day of school. Bailey talking and Ellis being able to walk."

He just stared. He was mad at himself, Meredith could tell. It was that look he always had in his eyes when he screwed up, when he chose Addison over Meredith, when he called her a whore in the stairwell, and when he was called a murderer by a patient's family and went into a depression. Meredith was starting to feel bad but she knew he needed to know what happened during the 3 years he was gone.

"It wasn't my idea, it was the presidents. When I had agreed I thought that would be absolutely everything, but I was wrong, you and the kids, and my mom and sisters, and Grey Sloan, and everyone there is everything. I regret what I did so much, Meredith. And I am not going to make excuses because I know I screwed up bad, I missed our kids grow, and I missed your life, and I missed all the changes that happened at the hospital, I missed Amelia and Owen's wedding, and I feel so bad about it. But Meredith, please, please forgive me. I quit and I will never do anything with the president again, I will never leave again, I promise Meredith. I love you, and our kids."

She didn't know what to see, in all their years of knowing each other she had never saw him so incredibly upset. She loved her husband, but she didn't know if she would be able to forgive him for what he done, even though she really wanted too. She was scared he would leave again, fake his death another time, and then she would really go into depression, she would probably even kill herself, but she could avoid that if she didn't forgive him, yet he was her one and only and she wanted to be with him.


	3. Amelia's Tumor

She had forgiven Derek two nights ago but still hadn't told anyone, not even the kids. She was planning on telling the kids today but she didn't know how to tell them. Derek had been sleeping in guest room for three nights, the kids kept asking who was here but she just brushed off their question.

"When are you going to tell the kids I'm back?" Derek asked her Monday night, she knew he really wanted to be able to hug his kids and go to the zoo and have an amazing relationship with them, but she just didn't know how to tell them.

"I will tell them tomorrow morning, before I take them to daycare at the hospital."

"Thank you, Meredith. But, tomorrow I was thinking about returning to work." He said, she knew he wanted to come back but she had no clue how everyone was going to react about a dead man coming back to work at the hospital.

"Umm... sure... But there is still something I think you might want to know... before you come back." She was thinking about how she would tell her husband his little sister had a 10cm brain tumor.

"What is it, Meredith?"

"Well... it's about Amelia... she... um... has a brain tumor."

"A brain tumor?!" She saw the fear in his eyes.

"Yeah... she hired her old mentor to come and remove it. The surgery is in 2 days. So, tomorrow I would recommend you go and see her. She really misses you." Meredith said.

"Oh my god, we need to go to the hospital. Tonight. Please, Meredith, I need to see her, tonight."

She knew he was extremely scared about his little sister.

"Sure, we can go tonight. Alex can watch the kids while you see Amelia and get your job back."

"Thank you, Meredith, thank you for everything you have done for these past days. I love you so much, thank you forgiving me."

She called Alex and asked him to watch the kids, she hadn't told him about Derek yet, she didn't know how, she just said she had something important to do at the hospital.

Alex came over and she hugged him, she had already had Derek go out so he wouldn't see him.

"Thank you for watching the kids Alex."


	4. The Perfect Family

Meredith and Derek drove to the hospital. They barely talked, Meredith knew Derek was worried about Amelia, and she was never any good at comforting him.

"She's going to be okay Derek, you know that, right?" She looked over at him, he was staring out the window.

"Yeah… I'm just nervous. She's my baby sister and she has a 10cm brain tumor." he was worried, very worried. That's why she didn't let him drive, even though he wanted too.

They walked into the hospital, they didn't want to make a big deal about Derek but all the attendings and Derek's old friends happened to be in the lobby. They walked in a right when Derek stepped through the door a glass, clipboard and several mouths dropped to the floor. She heard whispers and many people just stared.

"Derek, I haven't told anyone. No one knows you are alive. Just tell them what you told me." Meredith whispered to Derek.

Meredith and Derek walked towards the other attendings.

"Hey guys..." she said, she wasn't sure how anyone would react to seeing him so he was just trying to play it cool.

"Derek, is it really you?" Bailey said. She looked happy, she was crying and so was everyone else.

"Yes, Bailey, it's really me. The president decided we needed to fake my death to keep my identity safe for the brain mapping project." He said, everyone was gathered around, he hugged Bailey.

Bailey was sobbing uncontrollably now.

"Well, if it's okay with you, Bailey, Derek would like his job back. And I am going to go tell Amelia so she doesn't have a heart attack when Derek walks into her room." Meredith said. Bailey came up and hugged her,

"Meredith, I am so-so happy for you. I love you."

Derek and Bailey walked towards her office and Meredith headed towards Amelia's room. When Meredith got there Amelia was sleeping. She tapped her on the shoulder.

"Amelia," she whispered, "I have something to tell you, it's important, but you can't freak out on me, okay?"

Amelia sat up.

"What's up, Meredith?"

"Well… it's about Derek," Amelia looked very confused, "He's alive, the president faked his death so they could continue the brain mapping research while keeping his identity a secret."

Amelia was stunned.

"He's..he's alive?" Amelia was crying and smiling. She was so happy. They hugged for a good 5 minutes before there was a knock at the door. They pulled away and they both turned. Amelia smiled and starting sobbing again.

"It's you. It's really you. You're alive."

Derek walked over and hugged her. They were both crying and then her husband, Owen, walked in. He didn't know Derek was alive and his face was very worried. Meredith stood up and grabbed Owen's shoulder. They walked out of the room.

"WHO THE HELL IS SOBBING AND HUGGING MY WIFE?!" He was mad. Meredith had always known Owen had anger issues but she had never seen him this mad, she got a bit scared and wondered how Cristina and Amelia could marry this hot mess.

"Well… it's Derek. The president decided to fake his death, so they could continue the brain mapping project and keep his identity a secret."

Owen looked stunned, just like how Meredith was when Derek showed up on Saturday night.

"He's alive?" Owen smiled, he looked in and saw Amelia hugging him and smiling. He had never seen her this happy before. `

Meredith, Derek, Owen and Amelia all sat in that room and talked for hours. It felt natural, how it was supposed to feel. With your husband, your sister and her husband. She loved her family, now that Derek was back it felt so perfect.


	5. Amelia's Surgery

It was the day of Amelia's surgery. Before the surgery, Amelia decided that April will be her power of attorney because they are not too close and April doesn't have that bond everyone else does with her. Everyone was so shocked when Amelia announced April as her power of attorney and not Derek or Meredith that everyone just stared, looking back at both of them. Her surgeon Dr. Korakoch walked in and said it was time to get prepped for surgery. Everyone told Amelia she will get through this and do great, and then they hugged her and left the room to go to the gallery. Meredith, Derek, Owen, Bailey, and Maggie were the only ones left. Derek prepped her for her surgery and they all kissed her.

"We'll be in the galley, Amelia. You will do great, we all love you so much." Meredith told her. She brushed her hair out of her face and hugged her. Everyone left the room and sat down in the gallery. They rolled Amelia into the OR and after everyone scrubbed in they all did her superhero pose that she does before every tricky or meaningful surgery. Four hours later, after her surgery and when Amelia was in the ICU, Korakoch came in and said she was doing great and that she would wake up and probably be able to go back to surgery soon. Amelia decided that she didn't want any of her family to be here, besides Derek, because no one came to her wedding. They sat around and made small talk, but mostly everyone just looked at Amelia and some of them even prayed for her to wake up.

Amelia woke up two days after the surgery. After her surgery they had to run some more tests, just to make sure the tumor was completely gone and that there was no other brain damage or bleeding. Turned out she was fine and could go home and in a few weeks, she could go back to surgery.

Meredith still hadn't told the kids about Derek coming back. Since Amelia was fine, that was the only thing she still needed to do. She had nothing to worry about except this.

"Derek, I am going to tell the kids, tonight, when we get home." Meredith and Derek were getting into the car. He looked at her with the expression he always had when he was happy when they had their post-it wedding when they adopted Zola when he found out he was pregnant with Bailey, and all the other little moments scattered throughout their amazing history together.

"You are?"

"Yes, I am." she smiled at him and leaned over the cup holder dividing their seats and kissed him.


	6. Telling the Kids

Meredith and Derek walked into the house and she told him to go to the guest room so the kids wouldn't see him before she told them he was alive. Zola came running down the hallway and Meredith bent down and hugged her. She kissed her on her forehead and asked her how her day was.

"Mommy has something to tell you and your brothers, can you go get them for me?"

After Zola got her brothers they all sat down on the couch. Zola and Bailey sat on either side of Meredith and Ellis sat on her lap.

"So mommy what do you want to tell you?" Zola asked.

"Well… you know your dad, and how I said you will never see him again?"

"Yeah."

"Well… it turns out I was wrong… Daddy is back!"

"He is back? Can we see him?!"

"Right now!"

Derek walked around the corner of the hallway and Zola and Bailey jumped to go and hug him. He had both of them in his arms and they were telling him everything that happened while he was gone. That night they all slept in Meredith and Derek's bed. Meredith and Derek were on both sides and Zola, Bailey and Ellis were in the middle.

For the next week, it was how it always was. Meredith and Derek going to work every day, coming home and having dinner with their family and talking about their surgeries. They bought back their old house, the one that Derek had built her.

It seemed like a normal family, her and Derek's dream family. The dream they always had talked about. The next morning there was a knock at the door. Meredith didn't feel like getting up and talking to some traveling salesman so she just yelled, "GO AWAY! I DON'T WANT TO BUY ANYTHING!"

She heard another knock and got very annoyed and she yelled again, but whoever was at the door kept knocking. She was extremely annoyed and got up and flung the door open. But instead of a traveling salesman standing there, it was someone she had been missing for quite a long, long time.

"Is that how you answer the door all the time, Mrs. Harper Award Winning Nominee?"

Meredith just smiled and hugged her, she missed her person very much. She was so happy to see her she didn't know what else to say but, "You want a glass of wine?"

"At 8 in the morning?" she paused and laughed, "Yes please!"

They laughed and headed to the kitchen. They sat down at the bar and chatted.

"Cristina, why are you here? Did you hear about Derek?"

"I am transferring back to Grey Sloan! And what about Derek? Meredith, do you have early onset Alzheimer's or something," she chuckled, "Derek has been dead for 3 years. You should know that better than anyone, you went into a depression, had a secret baby and wouldn't talk to anyone for a year. Do you not remember that?"

Just as Cristina had finished her sentence Derek walked from their bedroom holding Zola and said, "Meredith who is here?" He looked over and saw Cristina.

"Cristina! I missed you so much! Why are you here, I am 100% sure Burke gave you a hospital and moved to Switzerland."

Cristina had no clue what to say. She didn't know Derek was alive, I mean she went to his funeral so who would?

"I went to your funeral? You were dead? I went to your funeral? And I am transferring back, the hospital in Switzerland closed down."

"Meredith didn't tell you? The president faked my death, I honestly have no clue how they had that funeral, I wasn't there. I came back 2 weeks ago and it has been absolutely amazing." He smiled and set Zola down. Zola ran over to Cristina… she seemed to remember her.

"AUNTIE CRISTINA!" Cristina bent down and hugged Zola.

"Hi Zola, I missed you so much, Zola. You are so grown up!" She hugged Zola and picked her up,

"Derek, you seriously faked your death?" Cristina looked at him with pure hate.


	7. Drunk and Operating

"You seriously took him back?" Cristina looked over at her. They decided to ride to work together to catch up.

"Of course, he's the love of my life and my husband." she looked over at Cristina, "Wouldn't you do the same if he was Owen or Burke?"

"No, Meredith, I wouldn't. He abandoned you and your family, for what? Some brain mapping research? I mean… didn't he do that to Addison and met you?"

"Yes, but it's different. He didn't meet anyone when he was in Boston. The president had him do it."

"And how do you know he didn't? You don't really know what happened over there do you? He was gone for 3 years, Meredith." Cristina looked at Meredith, "I know I would do that… but he made vows to you and your kids and his family and this hospital and he just threw them all away."

For the rest of the car ride they sat in silence. They walked into the hospital and to Bailey's office. As they were heading up the flights of stairs to get to her office Meredith said,

"You know the cardiothoracic surgeon you hired before you left," Cristina nodded, "Well, it turns out she is my half sister. My mom had a secret baby with Richard."

"It must run in the family then," Meredith gave her a death stare, "I'm kidding! Come on, lighten up."

They knocked on Bailey's door, and Bailey opened it and when she saw Cristina she gave her a big hug.

"You're back?!" she start crying, again.

"Yes… I am.. the hospital in Switzerland shut down so I was hoping I could get my old job back here."

After they finished the paperwork Cristina and Meredith went down to talk to Maggie.

"Oh hey, Meredith."

"Oh, I'll leave you three to chat." Jackson said as he kissed his wife, Maggie on the lips, and walked away.

"Sooo, what's up?" Maggie looked at Meredith and then at Cristina.

"Hi, I'm Cristina Yang, I hired you and I am going to be working with you."

"Oh, yes, yes I remember you." They shook hands and made some small talk.

That evening Meredith, Derek, Maggie, Jackson, Alex, Jo, Amelia, and Owen all went on a triple date. They went to Jo's Bar, they had a great time and talked about everything Derek had missed while he was gone. The last thing that they had talked about was Meredith getting nominated for the Harper Avery award, Amelia and Maggie even got Meredith a cake saying, 'Congratulations!'. It really felt like old times, everyone gathered at Jo's getting drunk and eating nuts. After dinner they went back to Derek and Meredith's house and drank even more, Cristina joined them there, she had out with a few other friends from the hospital and was also very drunk. The kids were with Bailey so Meredith didn't need to worry about waking them up. They passed out all over their living room floor. Meredith's alarm went off at 5 am the next morning, everyone was still over and still sleeping so she got up as quietly as she could, got dressed, made some coffee and left, without waking anyone up.

As soon as she got in the door she was paged for an emergency surgery, she finished the surgery a few hours later and still felt tired and semi-drunk she went to the on-call room, hopped on the top bunk and fell asleep. She slept for about 3 hours until she was paged to the ICU. The patient she just operated on needed to be rushed to a second surgery and she was still tired but she knew that she might mess us so she paged Webber and Bailey.

They did her surgery while she went and got a banana bag and slept.


	8. Dating and Divorced

The next morning after Amelia and Owen woke up Amelia made breakfast. They had French toast and drank some caramel flavored coffee.

"Owen… I think we should get a divorce."

Amelia sipped her coffee and looked at Owen, his face went blank.

"A divorce? Why?"

"Well… I'm in love with someone else," she said thinking of Deluca, "And your family doesn't like me, so what is the point of sticking around?"

"Amelia, I don't care what anyone else thinks of you. I love you and you know that. Who are you in love with anyway?"

"Deluca," she looked down at her plate of french toast and then back up at Owen, "Owen we have never been good together, you know that. We were separated for months and only got back together because we found out I was diagnosed with a freaking brain tumor! Our marriage was a mistake, a big one. And you're still obviously in love with Cristina."

She slid her wedding ring off and placed it in his hand, "Goodbye, Owen." she kissed him on his forehead, grabbed her bag and went to Meredith and Derek's house. She had a key so she let herself in and grabbed a bottle of wine from the kitchen. She plopped down on their couch and drank straight from the bottle.

"Who is here?" she heard Meredith say to Derek, "Is Cristina making breakfast or something? Because she never makes breakfast."

Meredith and Derek walked out in robes and pajamas.

"Oh, Amelia, hi." Meredith walked over to the couch, "What are you doing here?"

"Owen and I are getting a divorce." she looked at Meredith's concerned face and smiled, "It needed to be done. We weren't met for each other and our marriage was obviously a mistake, you knew that. We are both in love with different people and we only got together because I was diagnosed with a brain tumor, Meredith, a brain tumor, a brain tumor brought us together."

Meredith hugged her. "You should have bailed on him when you had the chance," she joked, they both joked about them and Maggie ditching Amelia and Owens wedding, "But I'm happy for you, Amelia." She hugged her and took the bottle of wine out of her hand,

"Let's get you to the hospital," she took Amelia's hand and stood up, "Your first surgery since your surgery is today!" Meredith smiled and kissed her husband and kids goodbye, and they headed out the door.

They got to the hospital and everyone was talking about Meredith and the Harper Avery's. All the new interns had arrived that day and it was time for Richards world famous new intern speech, every time they got new interns all the attendings and residents sat in the gallery of OR 1 and watched, talking about the interns and which ones were bound to fail.

After all the interns had got assigned to their residents Amelia headed up to Bailey's office to get cleared for surgery.

"Hey, Deluca! Take my patient in 2609 to CT. And page me once you get the results."

"Oh! Welcome back, Dr. Shepherd. And I am on it!" He headed off to the elevator, waved and smiled. Why did she love this man? She honestly didn't know. Maybe because he kept her secrets and we were there an awful lot when she was unconscious after surgery. He remembered him, he would come and update her adopt her patients, even though she wasn't awake.

Deluca paged her 911 and she got to CT as fast as she could. She looked at the scans, "He has a brain bleed, we need to go surgery now, prep and scrub in."

She headed to the OR and paged Derek, this was her first surgery since her own surgery and she really didn't want to screw this up.

"You paged?" He walked into the scrub room, he knew exactly what she was thinking, "Oh… Amelia… you aren't going to screw up. You are one of the best neurosurgeons in the country, you can perform this simple surgery."

She smiled and hugged her brother. He always knew how to comfort her.

"Thank you, Derek."

He finished scrubbing and they had just finished putting her patient under.

"Scalpel," she said to the scrub nurse, she cut in the patient's head and took out the skull bone. She saw that the brain was bleeding fast and he was crashing, they shocked him and his heart rate went up. Amelia freaked out.

"PAGE DEREK NOW!" she yelled, she had no clue what to do and this man was going to die if she didn't get Derek or Korakoch in here now.

Amelia looked over and saw Derek walking into the scrub room, he put on a mask and walked into the OR.

"Amelia, what is it?" He looked at Amelia. Her hands were on her head, he could tell that she was freaking out, she was pacing and looked like she was going to puke. What little he could see of her face was pale, paler than usual and she was VERY pale just on her own, "Oh, Amelia, it's fine, this is a simple surgery. You don't need me, you can do this. This is one of the first surgeries you'll even learn, Amelia."

"No, I can't do this. I forgot how." She looked at Derek, and then at the gallery, and then back at Derek, "Do it for me, please."

"I'll assist, but you are going to be doing most of this surgery, Amelia."

He walked into the scrub room and scrubbed.

"Alright everyone, it's a beautiful day to save lives," Derek looked at Amelia and smiled as he walked into the OR, "Let's have some fun."

They finished the surgery successfully.

"Thank you, Derek," Amelia said as they were scrubbing out, "You being here really helped."

Derek smiled and hugged her and left.

"Deluca, good work today," Amelia said as she left the scrub room, "I don't know what specialty you are going into, or if you have even thought about it, but you have a special talent for neuro."

"Thank you, and yes I have been thinking about going into neuro." he looked at her and smiled.

"Do you want to go out for a drink later?" Amelia said, she didn't know how she would react but she at least needed to try.

"Aren't you married?"

"We got a divorce, this morning."

"Oh, I'm sorry," he looked at her and saw she wasn't upset, "Sure, 7? At Joe's?"

"Perfect," she smiled, "I'll see you there."

Deluca smiled, Amelia had already left the scrub room and he didn't know what to say. He was in love and it was probably nothing but he was still super excited.

"Where are you going looking like that?" Meredith joked as Amelia was leaving the house for her date with Deluca.

"A date," she replied as she opened the door.

"With who?" Meredith looked at her and smiled, "Someone from the hospital."

Amelia winked and walked out the door.

Amelia got to Joe's Bar 15 minutes early, and Deluca wasn't there. She ordered a Margarita and sat down at a table in the corner of the bar. Deluca walked in 5 minutes later and she raised her arm to signal him over. He smiled, he held up a finger and went and got a beer. He sat down at the table.

"How are you?" Amelia asked as he sat down.

"I'm good, great, pretty good, um," he knew he was already blowing this and it had only been 5 minutes, "Um, how are you?"

She smiled and looked at him, "I'm good."

"I'm going to go get another drink, you want anything?" Amelia stood up.

"No, thanks, I'm good." he smiled an awkward smiled.

"Okay.." she smiled and walked up to the bar.

Deluca went home, well more to Arizona's house.

"Hey," Arizona said as he walked in the door, "How was the date?"

"Awkward." He walked over and sat on the couch next to her, "It was extremely awkward, I don't know what happened honestly. We get along so well but today it just felt different."

Arizona chuckled, "That's what it felt like when I first started dating Callie, but Deluca you guys are perfect for each other!"  
"What am I doing?" he laughed, "I really sound like a girl now."

Arizona laughed, that's why Deluca loved being with Arizona, she was always happy.

"Can I admit something to you?" She looked at him with a straight face, "I think I'm in love with someone..."

"Who?"

"April," she paused, "I mean, she isn't even gay and I'm in love with her, isn't that crazy?"


	9. The End (Author's Note)

Hey guys! I am going to be ending this fan fiction. I know it was short but I hoped you guys liked it. It will continue on in the sequel I am writing, it won't really be focusing on Merder, mainly japril because this one was kind of turning away from the purpose. Derek and Cristina will still be there and everything that happened in this fan fiction will have happened! I hope you guys like it and I'm really excited to start writing it! Thank you all for all the amazing reviews and have an amazing day or night. Make sure to go check out my next fan fiction. ️


End file.
